Automatic Stop
by Silver Standard Society
Summary: Koga the rugged. Sesshomaru the refined. Kagome the poor girl stuck in the middle. May the best man live! *Ahem*, Win. May the best man WIN...Or whichever comes first.  Wednesday updates. Temp Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How Sally met Harry and Tom then how Tom and Harry Met Each Other.

* * *

><p>It began, as it usually did, with an "Oh, well maybe just <em>one <em>margarita."

Which turned into a long island tea…

Which magically shrunk into a shot of vodka…

I'm sorry, five shots of vodka…

"You put the lime in the coconut…"

How she found herself dancing on the bar with everyone cheering her on, she had no idea. But Sango was laughing and girls were clapping and guys were cheering her on so what else could she do but…

"Drink it all _up_!"

And after she drank it all up…

She went tumbling down…

But he caught her.

And then some things happened across a certain span of time.

* * *

><p>And a little later on it was time for…<p>

Coffee.

If by some rare miracle she was going to survive today at work, she needed coffee.

_Strong_ coffee.

Infused with Red Bull.

Made by the power of a pop singer's energetic dance moves.

That strong.

But the damn line in the coffee shop wouldn't move and was queuing almost outside the door. Kagome leaned over in the line, shooting a glaring look to the person at the register.

"And do I want a biscotti?" the plump little man mumbled to himself. His fingers were round and thick like sausages. His little nose and fleshy cheeks practically leaned against the display case of treats. "Yes, I think I want a biscotti. Or maybe a scone? Ooh, yeah I'll take the scone. Let's see, what flavor…"

There was a collective groan passing down the line but as it reached Kagome, she leapt into action.

"Hey buddy!" she called, which is a universal fact that when someone called you 'buddy', you were actually not their friend.

"Low fat, sugar free, angel cake. You'll thank me when you're not dead in two years."

She was a nice person, she really was…but only after being stabilized by caffeine.

The man turned around to face her with an angry glare but Kagome didn't back down so with a huff he finished placing his order and moved aside.

Minutes later it was her turn to order and she wasted no time asking for extra espresso shots and a bucket of sugar.

What seemed like an eternity passed until finally the barista offered her a tall cup with her name hastily written across it.

Kagome happily grabbed it and turned for the door, being swept up by its' pleasant aroma.

She stepped forward and just as she was about to joyfully sip the molten lava that was her drink, someone shouted out the vaguest warning you could shout in a barista shop.

"There's coffee!"

…And Kagome's foot slipped as she stepped into a spill.

She went down, her drink flying beautifully in the air in slow motion, never touched by her thirsty lips.

This time no one caught her.

But that was okay because there was a doctor in the room.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru didn't really care for the preface of first dates.<p>

The first step was the confirmation call which seemed more like an appointment than a date. Then there was the showing up part, with some small gift.

The gift part didn't bother him.

Chocolate covered strawberries were both seductive and delightful. It was always a hit with first dates.

What bothered him was that the date was never ready to go just yet. Even though they confirmed the appointment/date for a set time.

So now he had to sit on her couch, which wasn't molded to his body and therefore uncomfortable, and stare at her cat who stared back with glinting eyes of mischief.

Sesshomaru hated cats.

They knew and they loved that about him.

The doorbell rang and it interrupted him from thoughts of kicking the soulless demon that was Kagome's pet.

"Could you get that?" She called from the bedroom. "It's probably Mrs. Matsuno from across the hall. She always wants a cup of sugar. Let her in, she can help herself to the kitchen."

He stood from the foreign couch and lightly dusted off his suit before walking over and opening the door without bothering to ask who it was.

It wasn't a woman…

Even though he had such long black hair it had to be pulled into a low ponytail.

"May I help you?" Sesshomaru asked politely.

He was wearing worn jeans, a leather wrist cufflet, and a slightly wrinkled brown shirt with some obscure logo across it.

"Yeah," he said, wiping his thumb across his nose. "Kagome here?"

Sesshomaru hated those logo shirts. They always had some ambiguous saying on it like "Since 1876" but you couldn't tell what or who it was doing what to whom since 1876.

"She's getting dressed," Sesshomaru answered. "I'll tell her you dropped by, Mr.….?"

"I'll wait," he replied and tried to push past Sesshomaru, who wouldn't budge, "Yeah…" he drawled. "Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, no longer interested in politeness or formality.

"I'm Koga," snapped Koga, "Kagome's husband. Who the hell are you?"

And with that irrefutable statement, Sesshomaru could finally come to terms with the fact that this indeed

Was not Mrs. Matsuno


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- In Which Koga Takes Five Steps Forward and Kagome Stumbles Back By Two

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm ready," Kagome emerged from the bedroom, fastening an earring. "Let's go—oh god, no."<p>

Koga and Sesshomaru stood a few feet apart of each other, trading skeptical look from their peripherals.

"Kagome, your husband is here to see you," Sesshomaru said with steel in his voice. "I don't think he wants sugar."

"Hey babe," said Koga with an easy smile.

"Husband?" said Kagome with a frown, eyebrows bowing to meet in confusion. "Husband?"

"Is that incorrect?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No"—"Yes", Koga and Kagome said at the same time.

"Shut up," Kagome pointed an angry finger at Koga. She looked at Sesshomaru, "He is not my husband. He's my ex-boyfriend. We broke up two weeks ago."

Koga gave a quizzical look to Kagome. "What do you mean by 'ex'?"

"As in we broke up," Kagome snapped. "It's over. Finished."

"This is the first time I'm hearing of this!" Koga cried. "I proposed to you!"

"And I said no!" Kagome cried back. "God, you don't listen! One of the many reasons why we broke up! I haven't spoken to you in almost three weeks. You didn't think there was something odd about that?"

"I thought you went to your mom's," Koga justified. "You're always running home when I do something wrong."

"Shall I show him out?" Sesshomaru interjected with a small smile in his voice.

"Please," Kagome replied. "I don't want to be late for the movie."

"Say no more," Sesshomaru said, opening the door. He grabbed Koga by the arm to usher him out but Koga roughly brushed him off.

"Hold on there, Lady Gaga," he tossed Kagome an angry look. "You're on a date with this guy?"

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

Koga eyed Sesshomaru up and down. He was wearing a tailored black suit, lightly pinstriped, with an open jacket that hinted at the well-toned torso that lay beneath his clean white shirt.

His white hair flowed all the way down to his back but was neat and controlled, unlike Koga's bed-headed style.

Koga motioned his hands up and down as he looked at Kagome.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously. "This guy? He looks like he's about to pull up his socks and dance the entire video to 'Billie Jean.'"

He shot Sesshomaru a sympathetic look. "No offense, of course."

"Of course," agreed Sesshomaru with murder in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Koga," Kagome huffed as she turned to grab her purse.

"Aw, Kagome!"

"Goodbye, Koga," Sesshomaru said with a small wicked smile.

Koga was ushered out.

The door was slammed in his face.

But Sesshomaru meant no offense.

Really, he didn't.

* * *

><p>"So he just showed up?" Sango asked as she furiously squeezed glue on a paper plate.<p>

"Yeah," Kagome said, taking a plate from Sango and sprinkling mass amounts of glitter on it. "They ran into each other. It was very awkward but Sesshomaru was really nice about it."

They talked in hushed tones, knowing that the conversation was not work appropriate.

"So then, how was it?" Sango couldn't help but ask. Now she was reaching for the tongue depressors. "The first date, I mean."

Kagome fought against the growing blush, "Really wonderful actually," she admitted. "He brought me chocolate covered strawberries. Then we went to an art museum and a movie. We're having a lunch date today too."

"Mmm," Sango said. "Sounds classy yet so sexy," she blinked away her sudden chocolate desire. "I say marry him already."

The girls giggled to each other before shaking their paper plates off onto the newspaper before them. They turned to the classroom full of round bright faces.

"We're done," Sango called to the class, holding up her hastily made artwork.

"Can we see yours?" Kagome asked.

Small hands raised their glitter glued plates to the sky, their faces huge with proud grins.

Kagome and Sango gave a huge happy sigh and said in unison,

"They're all _so_ beautiful!"

* * *

><p><em>Step one:<em> Locate the target.

Kagome readjusted her purse as she walked across the street away from the school yard where children were screaming their heads off.

_Step two:_ Engage target.

"Yo, Kagome," Koga said as he lightly jogged across the street to catch up to her.

She turned, saw him, and flashed him an angry look. "Nope," she said as he approached. "Not going to do this, not now." She turned away and tried to speed up her pace.

"Kagome, hey—hey, Kagome," Koga called sulkily and very lightly touched her arm. "C'mon, wait a minute. Let's talk."

She turned on him with pinpoint eyes of frustration. "About?"

_Step Three:_ Avoid Direct Answer if Question is Dangerous, Proceed with Compliments.

"You look really pretty today," he tried.

"I also looked pretty on all of the dates you stood me up on," Kagome reminded him.

_Step Three, Plan B_: Abort Compliments, Proceed with Merciless Apologies and Self-Deprecation.

"Look, I'm sorry," he grabbed her shoulders and gently bent his knees as if sagging. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a dumb ass."

"Yeah you are!"

"You have every right to be mad."

"Yeah I do!"

_Step Four:_ Combine Truthful Statement with Boyish Pout and Puppy Eyes.

"But I'm miserable without you."

Wait for it…

Wait… for…it…

Kagome's angry look turned into one of slight concern. "Really?" she asked softly.

_Step Five:_ Attack! Attack!

"Yeah, really!" Koga stood up straight, towering over by a feet or two. "You know I'm crazy about you," he put his forehead to hers. "I've missed you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

_Step One:_ Refuse Good Looks and Boyish Charms. Focus On Anger.

"But it took you three weeks to know I was missing in the first place."

Koga pulled away and grimaced. "I thought I was giving you space. Honest."

_Step Two_…Damn It…Accept Stupid Man Excuse, They Can't Help It. Just Don't Giggle Three Times or It's Over.

"You should have called me," Kagome lightly lectured with a rough poke to the chest.

"You know what happens when we close the bar," Koga smirked. "My phone's either in pieces or it's in-"

"-Someone's beer," Kagome finished for him with a giggle.

Damn it!

"That was a crazy night," Koga's smirk turned into a smile, "But it was better because you were there. Thank god you knew CPR or that midget escaped convict would have been a goner."

Resist…

Resist…

"It was fun," Kagome acknowledged with a stifled giggle.

Traitor! Pull yourself together, woman!

Kagome cleared her throat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet someone for lunch."

"Who?" Koga's jealousy was written all over his face. "That Lucius Malfoy dude from last night?"

"Don't do that name calling thing," Kagome waved a finger in his face. "And as a matter of fact, yes. He's very nice."

"Oh come on, what could you possibly see in that bozo?"

"He's a surgeon," Kagome's impressed tone was hard to hide. "A _kid_ surgeon. I teach them, he saves them. Tell me that isn't romantic."

"Romantic?" Koga grabbed Kagome's hand. "I can be romantic. I caught you when you fell off my bar-"

"That's the time we met-"

"-And the six times after. Bridal style every time."

Kagome hung her head in shame. "True…"

"And if you let me," With a boyish smile, he squared his shoulders and tucked his hands in his pockets. It showed off the muscles in his arms and made him look harmlessly sexy at the same time. "I want to be there to catch you every time you fall."

Kagome looked away and blushed, "How sweet…" she said, throwing step one out the window.

"Look, the bar's gonna open up soon," Koga gently pulled Kagome to him by her fingertips and wrapped his arms around her with a boyish pout. "Promise you'll stop by tonight? It would make me so happy."

"I don't know…"

"I'll fire up the karaoke machine,"

"But…"

"Unlimited Amy Winehouse and Coldplay songs. You can run me out of business tonight, I wouldn't even care."

"I'll stop by around eleven," Kagome said with a giggle.

Koga kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

He reached down to kiss her on the lips but she pulled back.

"To talk," she enforced. "Just talk. I haven't taken you back just yet, you understand?"

He gave another boyish smirk. "But you will," he said and let her go, taking her hand and kissing it. "Especially when you see the surprise I got you."

"Surprise?"

Kagome was that easy.

"What is it?"

"Look up surprise in the dictionary then meet me at the bar," Koga smiled and walked off with a wave.

Kagome couldn't help it.

She giggled again.

But stopped when she realized her lunch date wouldn't find it as funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—In Which Sesshomaru Sets Out to Save Three Hearts in One Day

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was pulling off his scrub cap when he exited the operation room.<p>

Miroku, who was in his white coat, kicked off the wall he was leaning against and handed Sesshomaru a hot cup of coffee.

"How'd it go?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru courteously accepted the coffee and gave it the smallest blow before taking a large hot gulp. "The most beautiful coarctation aortic repair I've done to date," he said as he breathed out, releasing the heat of the beverage.

Miroku seemed to sag a little with relief, "You walking to the staff room?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he took another sip.

"I'm headed back to the kids' wing, I'll walk with you," he offered and they set off.

After a few steps of silence to let some of the exhaustion of the long surgery wear off of Sesshomaru, Miroku finally asked again.

"So how'd it go?"

"I already told you," he said. "It was a coa-"

"I meant the date," Miroku's smile was sly. "With the girl you helped from the coffee shop."

Sesshomaru took a sip instead of answering.

"That good, huh?" The sly smile grew. "Usually you have a list a mile long of things you hate by the appetizer."

"You make me sound so picky."

"You _are_ picky," Miroku assured him. "I got that coffee from your barista shop. Tell me who made it."

"Misaki," Sesshomaru said immediately, without thought. "Always just a little bit too much cinni-"

Sesshomaru looked annoyed.

Miroku's mischievous grin was poorly controlled.

"So here we have a girl who Sesshomaru can actually stand," Miroku pondered aloud. "Will you be seeing her again?"

He sipped his coffee quietly.

"That's a yes," Miroku said, enjoying every bit of this torture, "Dinner?"

Sesshomaru was a brick wall.

"Lunch?"

He reached to sip his coffee but paused.

"Oh so an afternoon delight?" Miroku waggled his eyebrows.

"That patient will live to be one hundred thanks to me. Was she one of yours?" Sesshomaru asked to which he received a nod. "And you waited outside my operating room. My, aren't you the caring pediatrician. They should put your face on a billboard somewhere."

"Aside from that terrible attempt at deflection," Miroku just smiled. "Nothing wrong about caring for your patients. Her name's Sakura. She's six. Her favorite color is green. Isn't that nice?"

"Yes, thank you for the useless trivia," Sesshomaru drained his coffee.

After a few seconds of silent walking he also said, because Miroku seemed to want more,

"Such an odd favorite color for a six year old girl."

"It's creepy how you do such amazing things for kids," Miroku commented, "But you're so soulless about it."

"I don't dislike children," Sesshomaru gave a slight shrug. "However pediatric surgery in itself is something to be admired. Everything is the same as an adult human body yet smaller, more fragile. General surgery never gave me such a challenge."

"Let me guess," Miroku teased. "You were perfect at 'Operation' as a child."

"'Operation?'" he raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You know," His collogue poked him with his elbow, "You gotta remove all the wacky parts from this guy like say…his funny bone. But if you mess up and hit the sides a large buzz goes off and his nose turns red. It's a skill game. For kids."

Sesshomaru simply stared as they walked along.

"You've never played 'Operation'?" Miroku looked surprised.

"Where exactly is the funny bone located?" Sesshomaru asked with all seriousness.

"Wow," was all Miroku could say.

They stared at each other for another four seconds. By second five they had reached the end of the hallway and had to turn either left of right.

"I'll order it on your credit card," Miroku said.

"Do that," Sesshomaru replied and they parted ways.

* * *

><p>"So yeah," Kagome mumbled nervously, playing with her fingers so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Koga and I are going to take things slow and see what happens..."<p>

Sesshomaru finished his sandwich quietly.

Without his response, the words hung in the air over her head and showered her with awkwardness.

"I want you to know I had a great time with you," she had to fill the void, "And I'm sorry for ending things like this," she began speaking faster to push through the uncomfortable moment. "Perhaps we can be friends?"

"No," Sesshomaru said immediately as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin and pushed his empty plate away.

Kagome held up her hands in small embarrassment, "I totally understand. Friends is a little too-"

"Well, I'm not sure if you do understand," Sesshomaru interrupted gently. "I didn't mean no, we couldn't be friends. I meant no, we're not going to end things like this."

Kagome prevented her jaw from dropping just in time. "Ex-excu-," she cleared her throat. "What do you mean?"

He stared at her from across the table. "Kagome you're a smart and pretty girl," Sesshomaru said simply. "You teach kindergarten, you recycle, and I was very pleased to find out on our date that you are also interested in history of the feudal era."

Kagome couldn't help but blush.

After receiving praise like that, it would have been a shame not to.

"Therefore, you could do better than Koga," Sesshomaru drove his point home, "Like me, for example. True, I may not know the man very well but I'm sure you've grown tired of him drunk dialing you because he's in front of his apartment and he can't find his keys that are in his hands."

Kagome's shoulders gave a 'How did you know' sag as she bowed her head.

"Well you're very nice," She replied meekly, still overcome by his compliments. "But I think he deserves a second chance."

Sesshomaru leaned forward in his chair with ease and propping an arm on the table, gently lifted Kagome's chin with his fingertips so their eyes could meet.

He gave her a small smile.

Her knees turned to jelly.

"When people," his tone was in a low intimate whisper, "Mostly young people like yourself, are about to go under the knife, they wonder a lot of things. Will I be all right? Will it hurt? Will it leave a scar? And within that moment of worry they always –_always-_ think 'If I could go back and change _one_ thing, it would be this…"

Sesshomaru removed his fingers from her chin and she had to stop her head from drooping although she was hooked on every word. He leaned in closer. She blinked, too stunned to do anything.

She watched his lips move, her head filling with his words.

"I'm not saying I'm the one. I'm not even saying there's a future for us. But I am taking it upon myself so that if, god forbid, you ever have to go under the knife, _Koga_," he said with contempt as if there was a three day old fish in front of his face, "Will not be that one thing you wish you could've done differently. I am willing to show you that. Please Kagome," he said softly. "Will you let me show you?"

She breathed out very slowly…

"You can show me anything you-"

Suddenly there was a sound of loud beeping.

Sesshomaru leaned back and he checked his pager quickly. "Ah," he said with a flash of interest. "That's my subacute ventricular wall rupture, right on time."

Kagome's heart was still thundering too hard to hear him.

"I'm sorry but I must go," he said calmly and stood up, pushing his chair in. "I've purchased tickets for Cirque du Soleil for Saturday night at eight. Shall I pick you up at seven?"

"Uh…um," Kagome was caught off guard, her spell suddenly broken. "But-but Koga-" she tried to remember the point she'd been trying to make.

"I will talk to Koga," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome's face paled.

"I will be civil," He promised.

Sesshomaru affectionately brushed a lock of hair away from her face, paid for the lunch, and went to save the life of a child.


End file.
